


Overdue Epiphany

by rottenwraith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possible Continuation, Pre-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 03, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwraith/pseuds/rottenwraith
Summary: Sometimes it takes awhile for obvious fact to click in the mind, hopefully not to late to put it to good use.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 36





	Overdue Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that started bouncing around my brain that it took the Season 5 trailer to get my brain moving on

Despite her best efforts Adora, current bearer of the title of 'She-Ra, Princess of power', had always had trouble comprehending her oldest friend, Catra. Even when she genuinely thought that she did her understanding was incomplete at best, lacking essential nuance. So it was always perplexing to her when Catra acted in a way that didn't make sense to her.

Such as staying with the Horde.

Such as attacking her and rejecting every attempt to reconcile and reconnect.

It would take quite an epiphany to finally get though to her.

* * *

“Catra, Shadow Weaver is in Brightmoon.” Adora answered Catra's question about how she could know about the greater Horde.

In another time, Catra might've just left then, resolute in her pursuit of the path she saw before her. This was not that time.

The sound of a sword clattering to the ground was last thing Adora heard before she felt Catra's hands wrap around her throat.

“Ca-catra...” The blonde barely managed to gasp out ahead of her airway being crushed.

“It's always you...” The rage and hatred in Catra's voice was shocking to her captive. “I trust her for a second and she plays me... Betrays me... Gets me tortured... Nearly executed...” The rant continued as she drew closer the to blonde's eyes, the fury in them as shocking as the fury in her voice. “All. For. You.”

Adora's vision began to darken as she was deprived of oxygen, her mind desperately trying to process the words she was hearing with the filter of her former friend's wrath; memories flashing in her head with this new perspective.

Moments of Shadow Weaver hurting Catra.

Moments of Shadow Weaver telling Adora she was responsible.

Moments of promising Catra to keep her safe.

The memory of Catra's admission of knowing the Horde was evil and full of lies; how could she not know.

The memory of Catra looking down from the edge of a cliff.

The look of hurt when Adora confirmed she wouldn't return.

It all finally made sense to Adora as her conscious began to fade , and she thought bitterly; _too late_.

“No.” Was the single word the pieced the darkness as Adora was finally allowed to take a grasping breath, her lungs greedily trying to the consume as much air as they could through the hacking and coughing throat. “You don't get to leave yet.”

“Cat-Catra,” Adora, head hanging low, desperately tried to speak hoping against hope that armed with her recent revelation, she might finally get through to her oldest friend.

“Be quiet!” The blonde was cut off with the sound of tearing cloth as she looked up to find a wad of material shoved in her mouth as the her captor tore another strip from her jacket to secure the makeshift gag. “I don't want to hear you right now.”

_No! No no no no..._ The captive princess panicked as she trashed against her bonds, needing to just talk to Catra. ' _I see it now, Shadow Weaver hurt her because of me and I didn't see it, and then I left her, abandoned her, because I saw other people hurt.._.'

Desperate struggling was ceased via a clawed hand tangling into blonde hair, roughly pulling to force it's owner to look in the a set of mismatched wild eyes, “We are going to open that portal, bring in the rest of the Horde,” Catra's voice lowed as her eyes narrowed the rage barely contained behind them, “And you are going to lose...”

_Catra...I've already lost..._

“Really, Adora, tears?” The blonde hadn't even realised she was crying till Catra mocked her with the trademark mirth in her voice. “You'll have plenty more reasons to cry soon enough.” The feline harshly pushed Adora's head down as she rose, striding towards the door.

“Oh hey, Catra,” Came the unexpected joyful tone of Scorpia, “So I just wanted to check and see if you thought anymore about the whole, 'stay here in the Crimson Wastes' idea?” _What?!_

“We are going back.” It would've been impossible for Catra's tone to leave any less room for argument; Scorpia awkwardly replying, “Oh, okay then...”

And the door shut, leaving Adora alone with the horror of her thoughts; failing for years to see the pain caused to her closest friend by the woman who raised her, the woman she healed and hoped for.

Adora held her eyes tight, her tears ceasing as she her knuckles turned white with her shame and growing fury towards her old guardian, _'I've been such an idiot, if I get the chance to fix this, I WILL!'_

Righteous defiance of the cruel fate she was trapped in burned in her heart.

* * *

“Don't you get?! I am _never_ going to go with you!” The rage in Catra's voice as they argued on the edge of what had been the Fright Zone chilled Adora and resonated with the last of her buried memories. The feeling of familiar hands wrapping around her throat and the moment of clarity in the fear of that instant.

“Catra, look around! The world is coming apart!” The blonde desperately tried to reason with her once friend, hoping the gravity of the situation.

“I don't care! I won't let you win!” Catra stalked towards Adora, her eyes unhinged.

“So you'll let Shadow Weaver win?!” It was the first thing that came to mind, Adora was unsure it would work, but she was truly desperate.

“What?” The feline narrowed her eyes, the question giving her pause as she came to a stop.

“Think, she played you to escape prison, then she played me to get healed, and I'm willing to bet she played Glimmer to break back into the Fright Zone...” The blonde wasn't sure that if it was a good idea to bring up her Rebellion friends, “And now she's playing us against each other... Like always...”

There was a war behind those mismatched eye, feelings of old friendship and affection, pitted against anger and resentment; the latter had had plenty of time to dig in.

“I'm sorry, Catra, I'm so sorry I was too stupid to see what she was and how she hurt you...”

“That doesn't change anything!” The feline suddenly shouted.

“It doesn't change anything that's already happened...” Adora was careful not to contradict Catra, “But it can change what will happen...” Concentrated desperation bled into the blonde's pleading, “Please, let's work together to fix this and then, fix _us_...”

The moments ticked away as the silence between the two dragged on, all the while the world dissolved around them, consumed by the blinding white light.

The war within Catra ragged, with no clear victor in sight, however one part of her needed to say something, “A-Adora... I-”

The sentence died as the ground gave way, more of it's support being absorbed by the light. Catra fell, too distracted by Adora's words to realise the predicament.

“Catra!” Was all the blonde could scream as she saw the form of her past, and hopefully future, friend plummet over the newly formed edge. Adora manage to reach the precipice just quickly enough to see the feline vanish into blinding sea of energy. As more of that accursed light started to bleed through the newly formed cracks in the earth beneath her feet, Adora was forced to turn and flee, hoping that somehow she could save Catra by saving the world.

* * *

Adora felt broken, the tears fell with no resistance. The portal's energy was everywhere and destroying everything. Brightmoon, Entrapta, and now Bow and Glimmer; she'd already lost Catra-

“HeY, aDorA.” That voice, that voice a part of Adora's soul burned for; twisted and wrong. The clawed finger on her forehead accompanying it and the sight before her, the blonde's heart swelled with an ambivalent abundance of both hope and terror.

As the light shifted and Adora could see clearly, the beating in her chest nearly stopped completely. The girl she'd failed to save from an abusive guardian, that she'd failed to see the suffering, she was broken and filled with something twisted. Standing over her, an arm and half her face covered by crackling darkness.

“Cat-” Adora was cut off by Catra's hands finding themselves around her throat again, lifting the blonde to her feet to look her in the eyes.

“alWaYs yoU, aDora...” The hatred in the broken expression was soul-crushing to Adora as she truly feared that this was the end. Till the moment Catra's eyes softened and leaned into do something beyond unexpected. “Adora...”

She kissed her, the surprise was immeasurable, the sudden up spring of hope almost too much to take till Catra slowly pulled away. And then planting her knee in Adora's stomach.

“ShE UsED mE, foR yOuuUU...” The twisted words, spilled forth as arms grasped Adora by the shoulders and threw her aside to find herself meeting the metal of old Horde locker room.

“What in the-” Adora tried to make sense of the sudden change of surroundings but she had mere seconds before Catra was on her again; pinning her to the lockers.

“noT yOUr CHOice...” The voice seemed almost stable at the end as the corrupted girl nuzzled against her pinned companion.

Adora wasn't sure whether she should be glad that she'd manage to half way reach her old friend, or terrified that now said friend was swinging back and forth between trying to kill her and trying to seduce her.

“DoESN't MatTER!” This time Adora was ready when Catra grabbed her by her jacket's lapels and flipped her, somehow, onto the table in the Crimson Wastes bar; quickly straddling her and embedding claws either side of the blonde's head. “doeSN'T ChanGE! bUT, CoULd CHANge...”

“I'm sorry.” Adora whispered as she noticed Catra's voice soften again, seeing an opening, and attacked; hopefully for the last time. Quickly pulling up her leg as she took hold of the corrupted girl's shirt and kicking the feline as hard as she could to flip her off.

The blonde rolled over as quickly as she could, finding herself back on the same speck of floating land as before. Catra had also gotten back up, snarling with fury and claws ready as she charged at Adora.

The blonde likewise charged with laser like focus as her target closed in, she knew she'd only get one shot at this. Adora narrowly ducked underneath the swinging claws and threw herself up, threading her arms around Catra.

Hugging her; whispering softly into her ear, “Catra, I'm sorry.”

The girl, flooded with corruption, pain and madness, froze on the spot; her divided mind trying to find solid footing. “AdOR- aDoR- Adora...” Mismatched arms gently encircled the blonde, some mental equilibrium establish.

Adora knew she should be trying to let go and find the sword to try and stop this all. Even if it meant losing Catra again, or rather Catra losing her. At least everyone else would be able to continue on.

As those horrible, familiar, cracks began to from beneath them, Adora feared that it was too late after all. The ground quickly gave way and they were both falling, grips slackened as they fell.

_At least we'll go together._

“Adora!” An unexpected voice called as she felt herself being grabbed from behind, and pulled up by motherly arms.

“Queen Angella?!” Adora was shocked that she hadn't been taken along with Brightmoon, however the already loosened grip on Catra was lost completely. “Catra!”

It was too late, as she saw sorrowful eyes and a sad smile fade away, dissolved in the energy. She was gone again. Adora wasn't sure how much more she could take.

“Adora, I remember, I know this world is not ours how do we fix-” Angella's question died as took in the blonde's distraught tear stained face. “Adora?”

“It's nothing.” Adora tried to wipe away tears, trying to focus on the mission, get the sword, save everyone.

“It is not 'nothing' Adora.” Angella's voice left little room for argument, motherly instincts forcing the Queen to help the young girl before her.

“I failed, and I keep failing...” Adora let it all out, explaining how she'd finally realised her mistake with Catra, too late to stop her, and how she'd managed to get though to her, “And then I lost her again...”

“But if we fix this you'll be able to make it right, so how do we fix this, Adora?” Angella tried to focus on what positives she could, as muchas it hurt to make light of Adora's pain for the moment.

“The sword.” Adora's gaze found its way upwards to a great swirling vortex, and glowing at the centre of storm was the sword of protection. “Everything will go back to normal when I take out the sword.”

“You as well?” Something in Adora's tone chilled the Queen as the blonde started to walk towards what seemed like a doom. “Adora! You'll come back as well, right?”

“I need to fix this.” She didn't even turn to look at the Queen.

“Oh, Adora.” Angella gently turned the young girl, bringing her into a hug, “It takes a brave soul to admit fault... Can I tell you a secret?” The Queen pulled away to look Adora in the eye with a sad smile, “I am a coward.”

“What?”

“After I lost Micah, I hid behind palace walls and 'responsibilities', but in truth I was just afraid.” Angella's eyes closed as her sad smile became pained, “My dear darling Micah, he and Glimmer, they were brave, if I'd kept fighting, maybe I could've saved you and Catra from the cruelty you had to endure.”

“That's not fair, you couldn't have known-”

“And you were only a child, yet you feel you should've have done something.” Angella easily countered. “We can't dwell on what we could've done, only what we can do. And now, I am choosing to be brave.” After placing a gentle kiss on Adora's forehead, the Queen took flight.

“Wait, Your Majesty- Don't!” Adora searched desperately for any words that would stop this, but she found none.

“Take care of each other...” Queen Angella took a deep breath to ready herself, before adding, “All of you.” Then she reached out to take the sword. Adora couldn't watch, screwing her eyes shut tight, she still saw the flash through her eyelids.

When she found the courage to open her eyes again, all Adora found was the sword, floating in front on her, the air deathly still and silent. On some level Adora was truly starting to loath this accused weapon for all it seemed to take, but she still needed it.

Snatching the blade by the hilt out of the air, seemingly heavier than ever, Adora began, “For the honour of-” Taking a moment to swallow her emotions down before letting her sense of resolute determination fill her soul, Angella's words painfully fresh in her mind.

“For the honour of Grayskull.”

* * *

The portal room in the Fright Zone looks much the same before the sword of protection is brought down, with a cry of effort and the strength of She-Ra, Adora cleaved the machine in two, leaving it a ruined mess.

Then things started to explode.

“Adora!” The blonde in question found herself affectionately assaulted by Glimmer, Bow and the other princesses. Taking what moments she could to scan the room to see a fleeing Hordak and the one she was really concerned about. Catra was sitting on the floor checking over her arm that had been blackened by the portal energy.

“Catra!” Adora called out to the feline, getting her attention. Those mismatched eyes were so full of naked fear and pain. The shinning blonde reached out a hand towards her oldest friend, “Please?”

Catra didn't say a word as she took in the sight of the assembled the princesses and behind them standing almost out of sight, but not quite, was Shadow Weaver.

Catra turned and ran from the collapsing lab, the thought of being near that creature of her nightmares too much to consider. Adora's heart broke as Bow wordlessly manoeuvred her into position, the malaise she felt preventing her from noticing how, or by whom, she was teleporting till she saw her surroundings had shifted to Brightmoon.

“Really, Adora...” Steely blue eyes narrowed as they turned to that old condescending voice that had filled her childhood. “One would think that by this point you'd have the sense to-” Shadow Weaver was unable to finish as she found herself landing on the floor, out cold.

Adora hadn't even remembered thinking about punching the old monster. The blonde couldn't contain a smirk at the feeling of catharsis at knocking out Shadow Weaver with a glorious She-Ra punch. The sword felt a lighter in her hand as well.

* * *

“And that makes three.” Catra muttered to herself as she dropped a third supply bag on to the skiff she was planning to use.

Catra wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she couldn't stay in the Fright Zone because... She couldn't find the words to understand what she was feeling. Adora's words, about being played, she couldn't find it in herself to go with them when _she_ was there.

A part of Catra was so ready to slide back towards feeling hatred and betrayal, but whenever she did the words echo in mind 'paying us both' and 'playing Glimmer'. The prevailing desire in the feline's mind was to get out from Shadow Weaver's influence, even what was left over after the old hag was gone.

The most unexpected thing to Catra was the fact that after Adora stopped being a blind moron and seeing things even clearer than the feline herself had been; Catra couldn't see herself fighting Adora. Her dogged unquenchable thirst to defeat and outdo the blonde with the magic sword had subsided so completely that the very idea felt unsettling to her.

“Time to go.” Catra had been quite lucky to get so many supplies into a skiff without arousing suspicion, a bout of serendipity that refused to let go to waste. One question remained that Catra needed to answer, “Destination...”

When it came down to it, there was one place that Catra had thrived other than the Fright Zone.

“Crimson Wastes it is.” She might not see Adora for awhile, after all, why would she go to the Crimson Wastes.

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea for this story had Catra join Adora when they're the woods and tag along on the portal world tour, but I thought that was too easy and decided to crank the pain. Original idea also had Catra join up with Adora at the end but I found I couldn't in good conscience put Catra that close to her abuser. Hence the punch, I needed that as much as Adora did.
> 
> So did you enjoy this?


End file.
